


Farewell my prince [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Kissing, M/M, Merman Charles, Prince Erik, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 23
Kudos: 51





	Farewell my prince [fanart]

[](https://www.casimages.com/i/200419084746552092.jpg.html)


End file.
